1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fin-type field effect transistor (finFET) may be manufactured by forming a dummy gate electrode to cross over active fins. As the distance between the active fins decreases, the dummy gate electrode may have a skirt-like shape. This is because the lower portion of the dummy gate electrode may not be etched well, and thus may be exposed when a gate spacer is subsequently formed. Consequently, a short may form between a gate electrode and a source/drain layer of the transistor.